


Talk So Pretty, But Your Heart Got Teeth

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Berna being his usual dumb self, Derna, Desci being annoyed, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Max has to deal with a bunch of toddlers in this, set in the last season bc i refuse to acknowledge the change of coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Federico Bernardeschi has a thing about biting people, he doesn’t bite hard, at least not hard enough to break skin, he bites just hard enough to leave a prominent mark on his victim, then enjoys watching them flounder out an excuse as to why they have a hickey on their neck. His favorite victim? Mattia De Sciglio.





	Talk So Pretty, But Your Heart Got Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I had this fic idea a week ago and then today [5SOS' Teeth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWeJHN5P-E8) came out, i took it as a sign to post it. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like it, and pardon my English.

Federico Bernardeschi has a thing about biting people, he doesn’t bite hard, at least not hard enough to break skin, he bites just hard enough to leave a prominent mark on his victim, then enjoys watching them flounder out an excuse as to why they have a hickey on their neck. His favorite victim? Mattia De Sciglio.

Mattia is a good boy, he doesn’t start fights, talk trash or have affairs with people. He’s quiet, reserved and overall very nice as well, so when his face goes as red as a tomato when Federico bites his neck during the post match interview, Federico couldn’t help but want to do it again, and again.

The second time Federico gives Mattia a lovebite is about a month after that post match interview, the previous one faded ages ago considering it wasn’t even a hard bite, more of a scrape of teeth.

The team was chilling out on their bus, two hours into driving to their next match’s lovation when Paulo suggest they all go out together and get some food for the five of them. Their driver kindly obliged and about an hour later each boy returned with their varying selection of food.

Half way through their meals, Federico decided he was tired of his steak and salad and that he really, really wanted some of Mattia’s pasta. However, Mattia was still eating his pasta and had no intentions of giving it up any time in the near future.

“Hey, Desci. Can I have some of that pasta of yours?” Federico asked, he leaned forward toward Mattia from the couch opposite him and sniffed at the plate.

“No. Eat your meat, Berna” Mattia responded.

“But I want some pasta”

“Should have gotten your own” Mattia said as he popped a piece of the tomato sauce pasta into his mouth, Federico narrowed his eyes and glared at Mattia, knowing he’d done that just to bother him.

Rodrigo looked at his two friends skeptically, he knew the way Federico was eyeing Mattia and his food that something was about to go down, he just didn’t know what yet. In an attempt to defuse the tension Rodrigo asked, “Fede, what’s wrong with the steak?”

Federico answered without taking his eyes of Mattia’s plate, “I’m just tired of it”

“You want some of my pizza?” Emre asked, holding up a piece of his still hot pizza.

Federico merely shook his head.

Rodrigo sighed and shifted discreetly down the couch, away from Mattia, if Federico did something drastic, he didn’t want to be too close and end up with some sort of food in his lap, “maybe if Mattia doesn’t finish his food he’ll give you the leftovers” Rodrigo suggested, looking to Mattia with a small shrug.

Paulo leaned across Emre to look into Federico’s take out box to see how much of his steak was left, “if you don’t eat that, can I have it, Berna?”

“Yeah, here” Federico said as his closed the foam box in his lap and passed it to Paulo. Paulo looked absolutely delighted to have a whole other half steak to eat.

“Well, what are you going to eat now?” Rodrigo asked Federico.

“Pasta with tomato sauce” Federico grinned.

Before Mattia could state that Federico was definitely not getting his food, he had a lap full of Federico and his take out container was wedged between his legs. Federico was straddling his lap, practically sitting on the food, then the prickling sensation in Mattia’s neck became apparent to him, Federico was biting him.

“Berna!” Mattia yelped, he pushed at the older male to get him off, but Federico was holding his position.

“I’ll stop if you give me some of your pasta” Federico laughed.

“Federico! I’m going to stab you!”

Federico leaned back in and gave Mattia’s neck one more bite and harsh suck for good measure before climbing off and plucking the container from between Mattia’s legs.

Rodrigo, Emre and Paulo had all stopped eating their food to gape at the ugly purple and red mark on Mattia’s neck where it met his shoulder.

Mattia could feel the heat in his cheeks from the blush creeping up his neck, he looked at each of the guys, save for Federico. Paulo looked about to burst from repressed laughter, “how bad is it?” he asked miserably.

“You might want to go to the bathroom and have a look” Emre said.

Mattia practically ran to the bathroom at the middle of the bus, seconds later you could hear a distressed groan and then, “Federico!”

“Yes?” Federico called over a mouth full of Mattia’s pasta.

“I’m going to kill you!” Mattia yelled over the faucet running, he wasn’t attempting to wash it off, just trying to get Federico’ spit off his skin.

Federico cackled and stuffed some more pasta into his mouth, everyone knew Mattia didn’t have it in him to hit Federico.

A little bit of cover up supplied to generously before the next match was the quickest fix for the two day old lovebite. Barza didn’t even asked where Mattia had gotten, he eyed it suspiciously at first but the look on Mattia’s face said “don’t ask”, so he didn’t.

Unfortunately, Mattia didn’t count on Paulo throwing his arm around his neck and pulling him into a loving headlock while they celebrated a goal. Combined with his sweat from running around, the cover up wiped away and across Paulo’s sleeve when he pulled away.

That night after Mattia and the guys were all settled comfortably into their hotel rooms, Mattia decided to log on to Twitter for a few minutes, it was something he liked to do after a match. He loved to see the fans get so excited, even though many of them weren’t even there, usually he opened his mentions to a bunch of grainy pictures and videos of their game. But not that night, the topic of discussion was his massive hickey and how it got there.

Mattia opened Facebook and there it was as well, blown up photos of his bruised skin, a thousand conversations about how it got there, who was the lucky girl, and even suggestions that it was one of his friends acting in a more than friendly way, he immediately decided he had to shut down the rumor mill.

_Heyyy, guys! Some of you noticed the incident on my neck. Just a result of rough playing with the guys, no worries. :)_

The tweet really didn’t help much, of course it shut down the rumors of him being with a girl, but it only fueled the crazy indications that he was in a relationship with one of his teammates. Fans would be fans he decided and shut the laptop, he knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

  
Day later after the skin on Mattia’s neck was turned almost fully back to it’s usual healthy flesh color, Federico decided it was time to strike again. It was their last night before the start of the winter break and they had all decided on going out together until they could return home for a few days before meeting their nts.

It wasn’t unusual that they guys roomed together for a night at a hotel, usually two to a room, two beds per room, not a big deal. And management really didn’t mind that they didn’t have to pay for more rooms plus a room for the coaches. It’s the small things that count.

So when Federico volunteered to room with Mattia, all the guys gave him a side eye. Which of course he immediately noticed, “what’s the problem with me and Desci sharing a room?” Federico asked as innocently as possible.

“No problem, just, are you two on good terms?” Rodrigo asked.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Federico smiled, snatching his and Mattia’s card keys off the counter and turning away smugly before walking toward the room.

Emre took his card off the counter and looked to Mattia, “you gonna be alright, mate?”

“As long as he doesn’t try and smother me in my sleep, yes” Mattia muttered as everyone started moving toward their rooms, Paulo chuckled in a way that made Mattia a bit uncomfortable. Paulo was the one who roomed with Federico pretty often, there was no doubt he knew what Federico might try and pull while Mattia slept.

Mattia was surprised by Federico’s good behavior, no screeching, no yelling, not even a NERF war even though they both had their guns loaded and in their suitcases. They took turns using the shower, checked their tweets and emails on their respective devices and then went to bed. It was far too simple for Federico, and Mattia could feel himself starting to twitch with anticipation.

“Would you just do something already?” Mattia called out into the darkness once his bedside light was turned off, with his eyes still adjusting, he had a hard time making out where Federico was on his bed, but he could tell he was definitely still on it.

“What do you mean, Mattia?” Federico asked.

“You’ve been weird all night.”

“Weird?”

Mattia slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down, “you haven’t tried to prank me, scare me, or even bother me. You’re up to something.”

“I’m tired.”

“Lies”

“Go to sleep, Desci”

“Why did you want to room with me anyway?” Mattia asked.

Federico rolled over on his bed and said, “I dunno. Just felt like changing things up. Oh, and by the way, I wanted to say sorry about the lovebite the other day.”

Mattia let the silence fill the room after Federico spoke, never had he heard a genuinely sincere apology such as that from Federico Bernardeschi in all the long years he’d known him since the minor national teams. At least not for something that he intentionally did, something was definitely up, “are you feeling okay?” Mattia finally asked after what was close to five minutes of silence.

“Fine” Federico mumbled, obviously more than half asleep.

“G’night, Berna”

“Night, Desci”

Mattia woke up around 5am to an arm slung around his waist and hot breath on the back of his neck. He hoped it was Federico, since he could see Federico’s bed was empty. If it wasn’t, things were going to get weird fast. As if sleeping with your bestfriend when he has his own bed wasn’t weird enough. Mattia pushed the thought away and lifted the arm from his waist, it was definitely Federico’s because he could see the tattoos of the all over his arm.

Since it had been established that it was Federico, there was now the question of why he was one Mattia’s bed and not his own, Mattia never minded when one of the guys decided to take a snooze on him, he’d rather it be him than the floor or something. But Federico had his own bed, and he even started out sleeping in his own bed.

“Fede” Mattia said quietly in the dark, Federico was still plastered against his back, breath tickling his neck. Federico didn’t respond.

“Fede” Mattia said again, a little louder this time.

Federico then stirred and Mattia could tell by his breathing that he was awake. “What’d you wake me up for?” Federico grumbled.

“Well, for starters, you’re sleeping on my bed” Mattia said, putting emphasis on the word ‘my’. He turned over to face Federico and found he had to scoot himself closer to the edge of the bed as to not be touching noses with Federico.

“Oh, right” Federico muttered. He propped himself up on one arm and looked at his empty bed across the room. “I must have crawled into your bed after I used the toilet last night.”

Mattia couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought of a confused Federico stumbling across the room and then laying down on the closest soft surface to resume sleeping. “You didn’t think it was weird that someone else was on the bed?” Mattia asked.

Federico shrugged and laid back down.

“If you’re going back to sleep, do it on your own bed” Mattia rolled his eyes at Federico who was clearly getting ready to go back to sleep on his bed.

“It’s warm over here. It’s not like we don’t sleep on each other all the time anyway.”

“Then scoot over, you’re in the middle of the bed” Mattia complained, he shoved Federico, who moved over, and pulled the blankets up to his chin and went back to sleep.

Federico woke up to the sound of laughter, loud laughter, mostly from Paulo. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to focus on his fellow teammates standing beside the bed. Rodrigo handed him his glasses and he put them on, “why are you guys laughing?” he asked, his words slurred with sleep.

“We’ve been knocking on your door for almost ten minutes” Paulo answered.

“Yeah, we had to go get the emergency key card from the desk to get in. We thought maybe you died in here” Emre said.

Mattia turned over in his sleep and ended up laying half on top of Federico. The guys started cackling again and Federico narrowed his eyes at them, “what is so damn funny?”

“Why are you sharing a bed?” Rodrigo asked.

Federico pushed Mattia off himself and sat up, “I dunno, just happened. I went to the bathroom and crawled into the wrong bed.”

Paulo looked like he was about to die of laughter, Federico couldn’t understand why it was so funny that he and Mattia were sharing a bed. It was no big deal.

Rodrigo put his arm around Paulo and guided him toward the door with Emre close behind. “Now that we know you aren’t dead, you have to get up. We’ve got a training session today” Rodrigo said before ushering Paulo out the door and into the hall.

“Oh, and you might want to check Insta” Emre laughed and closed the door behind him.

Mattia, now awake, slipped his arm out from under the blanket and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. He opened instagram and seen it was blown up with talk about him and Federico sleeping together, sure enough he found the post, which was from Paulo’s account, that was a picture of him and Federico sleeping on the same bed with their bodies smushed together.

“I hate them so much” Mattia grumbled as he passed his phone to Federico.

Federico laughed and crawled over Mattia to grab his own phone from the bedside table, he too opened Instagram, found Paulo’s post and then decided to reply to it.

_He’s just like a cuddly teddy bear @paulodybala @mattiadesciglio2_

“What are you doing?” Mattia asked.

“Nothing” Federico singsonged and then ran into the bathroom.

Mattia looked at his twitter feed and saw Federico’s reply to Paulo’s pic “Really, Fede?!” he yelled so he could be heard in the bathroom. Federico cackled from the bathroom in response.

“I didn’t know we had training today. I thought we were going home today” Mattia said while they were on their way to the pitch a few miles from their hotel where they trained before the match.

“I guess it was a last minute thing” Rodrigo replied.

“At least it probably won’t take long then” Federico said fixing his hair in the reflection of his phone. “If it was last minute the coach can’t have too many training for us”

“I heard someone say it was because many flights are delayed or something” Emre chipped in.

“I hope they don’t ask about my neck, I do not want have to explain that anymore” Mattia groaned.

Federico punched Mattia’s arm and said, “What? I thought you loved my love bites, Desci.”

Mattia glared at him.

“He didn’t deny it!” Paulo laughed. The rest of the guys erupted in laughter as well. Mattia closed his eyes and wished his friends weren’t such immature jerks sometimes.

The training was pretty basic. They ran, they jumped, they practiced shots and they divided themselves in teams to play some football. Things they’ve done in countless trainings.

Mattia was overjoyed when the coach announced that there were just five minutes of training left. He shifted on his feet and folded his hands in his lap. Paulo was beside him and on Paulo’s left was Emre who was drinking some water. Federico and Rodrigo had opted to just stand behind them and talk, which of course meant Federico was behind Mattia and Paulo.

Emre finished up shooting the last ball in the net with a clean shot,and the coach smiled.

“Okay, and lastly I have a question for Mattia” Max said with a little smile.

Mattia could feel it coming. The burning question about his now faded hickey. Just when he thought he’d dodged the bullet, he’d actually run into it head on.

“I, among others, noticed that you had quite a large lovebite on your neck the other night. Care to talk about that?” Max asked.

Mattia let out a heavy sigh that he didn’t know he had been holding in. “I actually tweeted that it was the result of me and the guys rough playing during a defensive action in training.”

“It sure didn’t look like and injury” Max said.

“Well, it wasn-”

Federico cut Mattia off and said, “well it wasn’t an injury. I bit him a little too hard while trying to escape his grasp and left a bit of a mark.”

Max laughed loudly and said, “so you’re a biter, Fede?”

Federico laughed and so did all the guys accept Mattia, who just chuckled nervously. He was a bit angry that Federico just came out and said he bit him. Mattia didn’t want to share what had happened, and he didn’t know why.

“I guess I am a bit of a biter, huh, Desci?” Federico said through his dwindling laughter.

“Yeah” Mattia answered quietly.

Then Federico decided it was a great time to give Mattia another mark on his neck, because he leaned down and raked his teeth over the side of Mattia’s neck, sucked hard and then pulled off with a childish grin. Max let out a surprised gasp and then giggled like a little boy while the rest of the teammates clapped and made catcalls.

Mattia could feel the heat rise in his face as he began to blush, this time it had happened on camera, this time there was no denying that Federico had actually bitten him.

“You’re so red, Desci!” Emre said, pointing to Mattia’s beet red cheeks for emphasis.

Mattia reacted on a knee jerk impulse and wrapped his arm around Federico’s neck and yanked him down. Paulo moved over on his stool to allow Federico to lean over. Mattia nipped the soft flesh of Federico’s neck harshly and sucked for a second before releasing him.

“Wow” Perin announced with wide eyes and a blush staining his own cheeks.

“Pay back” Mattia whispered just low enough for Federico to hear before he stood upright again.

“Wow” Miralem said again. “well, this has been a great training thank you guys for stopping by on such short notice” Max said with a little smile.

“Thank you for dealing with us” Rodrigo said with a smile.

“See you in a few week coach” Paulo said, leaning forward and extending his hand to hug Max.

Mattia and Federico were silent, but smiling.

On the way out of the studio, Mattia decided he wanted to use the bathroom to see the damage done by Federico yet again. He told Paulo, before they got dressed that he needed to use the restroom. He ducked into the bathroom and flipped the light on, Mattia tilted his head to the side to inspect the tender area on his neck.

The door opened and he could see Federico enter the bathroom in the reflection of the mirror. He walked up to Mattia and pushed him into the wall of the stall beside the sink.

“Berna! What the fu-” Mattia yelped.

Federico cut him off by sealing his mouth over Mattia’s. It was weird but it wasn’t. Mattia didn’t have time to react before Federico was pulling away and staring lovingly at him. “This is your fault,” Federico blurted, finger pointed in Mattia’s face. He turned and left the bathroom, the door closing loudly behind him.

Mattia looked at the closed door and then at himself in the mirror. He touch his lip and looked at his fingers as if he’d expected to see blood there or some kind of trace. His tongue darted out and across his lower lip and he could taste the faint taste of the cinnamon gum Federico had been chewing in the car on the way to the field.

He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. That actually happened. One of his best friends gave him a hickey and then kissed him in the bathroom of a football training ground. And he liked it. That right there send a jolt through Mattia’s body and he felt it in his heart. He liked that Federico had kissed him.

“What?!” Mattia yelled, looking into the mirror again. “What’d he mean this is my fault?” Mattia asked himself as he spun on his heel and made for the door. He had a few questions for Federico.

Mattia didn’t catch up to Federico until he got back to the hotel. Federico insisted on riding in the seat next to Perin, staying silent the wole journey. The entire bus ride with the other guys was incredibly awkward, they all knew something had happened between Mattia and Federico in the bathroom, and it had to be serious if Federico opted to travel without the others and without a word to anyone.

Once they arrived at the hotel the could see a large crowd gathered outside. Fans were surrounding their location, like they always did. It was a peaceful three hours without them though. They loved their fans, but there was only so much screaming the guys could take before they went insane and tired.

Mattia could see Federico trying to exit the bus in front from his seat before anyone else. Max was also on his feet and said, “give some autographs, some pictures, then straight into the hotel” then they were getting out of the bus and Federico was joining them at the small pathway some of the security had cleared for them to walk into the hotel.

A few steps at a time was about all they could hope to accomplish. This crowd was pushy and it took all the security had to keep them from snatching up one of the guys. Mattia swallowed thickly, he could deal with crowds, but that didn’t mean he liked them. He got anxious with so many people around him, especially screaming people and people who were trying to touch him, but he coped with it by locking his eyes on his target, todays target being the glass doors to the hotel, and making a beeline for it.

Paulo had a similar anxiety in crowds, but it was much worse that Mattia’s and so they stuck beside each other. Rodrigo would often press himself against Paulo’s back as they walked, just for an extra comfort. And Emre would usually be somewhere close in front of Paulo or Mattia. Federico usually stuck to the side of Rodrigo behind Paulo, or to the side of Mattia.

Mattia felt an arm snake around his waist and fingers press firmly into his hip. He looked down and then to his side where he saw Federico, completely poker faced, looking toward the hotel doors. They made it to the doors and into the lobby where Paulo collapsed onto an arm chair with a heavy sigh.

“Are we all in one piece?” Max asked, eyes scanning over the guys.

“We’re good” Rodrigo answered, taking a seat beside Paulo.

The fans could still be heard outside and if they turned around they could see faces pushed against the glass, smiling, hands waving. Federico had yet to let go of Mattia’s side and he was actually rubbing circle with his thumb into his hip.

“Good, well, you should get back to your rooms and pack your stuff. We’ll leave as soon as you’re all ready to” Max said.

Once in their room, Federico detached himself from Mattia and started packing up his clothes from the night before. Mattia gathered his shampoo and stuff from the bathroom and tossed it in his suitcase. He stood over his open case and watched as Federico fiddled around aimlessly with his clothes, he even folded the same shirt three times.

“Berna” Mattia said.

“Not right now, Desci”

“Then when can we talk about this?”

Federico closed his suitcase and zipped it up, he stared down at it as he spoke, “how about never? Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.”

Mattia furrowed his brow and walked over to Federico, “we can’t pretend it didn’t happen, because it did. I want to talk about why.”

Federico pushed his suitcase off the bed in a bout of frustration and turned to look at Mattia beside him “why? Honestly?”

“Uh, yeah” Mattia nodded.

“I-I did it because you bit me back, and no one has ever done that before. I got turned on, and so I found you and it just sort of happened. I meant to talk to you, but I just went in for the kiss and it happened. I know you were too nice to just push me away or yell at me, and I’m sorry I kind of took advantage of that subconsciously. I know you don’t feel that way about me, and I don’t know if I even feel that way about you. I’ve fucked up everything, haven’t I?”

Mattia took a moment to register the word vomit that had just been thrown his way, “I liked it,” he said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“What? You liked it?”

“Yeah. It’s weird but I did, I liked it. And I liked sleeping with you this morning, and after my brain stopped freaking out when you bit me on the bus I liked that too.”

Federico lifted his hands and cradled Mattia’s face. They looked at each other in silence for a second, then Federico guided Mattia’s face forward and kissed him for the second time. This time Mattia responded and even went as far as swiping his tongue across Federico’s lower lip which cause Federico to pull away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Federico shook his head and said, “no, it’s just, what if this, us, doesn’t work?”

“Why shouldn’t it? We’ve been together forever now anyway”

“You’re right, it’ll be fine. But what do we tell everyone else?”

Mattia smiled and said, “aybe we won’t tell them just yet?”

“You know how I am with secrets, Desci”

“But it’s not really a secret, as long as we don’t kiss in public we’ll be fine”

Federico nodded, “never thought I’d be dating one of my best friends”

“What’s that old saying? Something like ‘You should always marry your best friend’”

Federico puched Mattia in the arm and rolled his eyes, “I’m not marrying you, dumbass” he said with a fond smile

Mattia laughed and leaned in to kiss Federico again. “Maybe one day” Mattia joked.

“maybe never, now shut up and keep kissing me”

And Mattia did.


End file.
